dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Community Portal/IRC
Outline When brainstorming or otherwise interested in rapid feedback, IRC can be very useful. It could also build community beyond just editing the wiki, since we try to keep it limited to game info, and not actually playing the game. We could just gather in the official IRC channel (#dofus-world on irc.ircube.org), or create one of our own. Comments I'm fine with either option, as long as we get a channel. - Dashiva 03:02, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) My current vote is to use the main IRC channel (#dofus-world on kouak.fr.ircube.org). -ClockworkPunk 03:51, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) I checked out #dofus-world and it seemed pretty dead/idle. It might be nice to have a wiki channel so we can discuss changes to this, or get some kind of community going around this anyway via one. Due to my new found addiction to this, I'd like to get one going. :) Phaed : There are two main points I want to address with an IRC channel. One is realtime communication when doing brainstorming-type discussion. The other is direct communication, by being able to say "This matters, comment" instead of editing a page and hoping people notice that one among all the others. So even idling helps the cause. : I'll probably look into creating a channel on the same network as the official one, so people can drop by and idle if they want. Can't hurt, can it? - Dashiva 22:13, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Create away. I shall log in whenever I'm on IRC to idle, if that helps (which is just about all the time). Let us know the channel name. And no, it can't hurt. ;) Phaed ::: #dofus-wiki on irc.ircube.org is the channel. Registered wiki users should register their nick (/msg z register ) and message me for autovoice. - Dashiva 00:17, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::: Maybe you should edit MediaWiki:Sidebar to include the link to this IRC channel? Just putting the above URL in the place of the name of a page should work. --GreenReaper 18:33, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::::: Done and done. - Dashiva 23:52, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::::: It looks dead, to me (nobody home, aside from ChanServ)... My friends and I have been idling in #dofus on irc.odinnet.ca though, if anyone is looking for a decent place to hang out. - Vadriend 23:03, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::: It never lived in the first place; lack of interest. I'm usually the only person there, and I'm currently on vacation. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:45, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::: The main reason why i can't bother joining the channel is because i don't use any other channels on the same server. I only use quakenet. It is probably the biggest server and i think the dofus channel should also be there. If it was in quakenet, random people would just join there. Now they have to search for info and join a unknown server. So, to get more people to IRC = change server to quakenet MiiQ 17:08, 13 July 2006 (UTC) IRC HOWTO _______________ Sorry but.. how do you get all the IRC what-not to work? Can someone possibly give a step-by-step explanation? Thanks! : There are many pages on the Internet that explain how to obtain and use IRC. The very very short version is: : 1. Install an IRC client (try mIRC) : 2. Tell it to connect to the IRC server (try irc.ircube.org) : 3. Join a channel (try #dofus-wiki) : 4. Start chatting on the official Dofus IRC channel! : --TaviRider 02:54, 28 July 2006 (UTC) The "official" IRC page is at IRC channel (yes, should probably be moved to Dofus:IRC channel). It was removed from the sidebar a while ago, I have restored it. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 13:50, 30 July 2006 (UTC)